


Just Us

by itsukoii



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Camgirls AU, F/F, Fem!Ruki, First Kiss, Genderbending, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Oblivious Aoi, Pining Ruki, bffs to lovers kinda, fem!Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: No matter how many pairs of eyes are upon them, it's just Ruki and Aoi in that tender moment.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some tender lesbian kisses ok
> 
> this is technically part of a bigger idea for a camgirls ruki and aoi AU i had, but since i doubt i'll ever be able to write it into a full chaptered fic, i offer this drabble. enjoy

"We hit the goal."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"So..."

"Now we have to kiss."

Having just reached their highest token goal of the night, the promise to the audience was to, at last, kiss. They've been camming for roughly a month, but until tonight, they haven't done more than feather-light touches and lingering gazes; all for the audience, of course. They've already stripped down to their underwear for an earlier token goal, with Aoi donned in frilly, pink lingerie, while Ruki shows off her choice in sleeker, black lingerie.

Shifting herself so she's just slightly closer to her best friend, Ruki's usually-stern, domineering gaze is something soft as it bores into Aoi's own timid gaze. There's a hitch in the raven's breath when Ruki moves closer still, only to whisper, "are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I am, it's just..." Aoi nibbles her lip in that cute way she always does, "I've never kissed another girl before."

A small huff of a laugh leaves Ruki's nostrils; how endearing.

"It's not unlike kissing a man. Just... softer." And a hell of a lot more pleasant overall, but that's just Ruki's opinion.

Giving a small nod, Aoi's lips curl into a sweet smile, and she's quickly glancing at the chat before returning her gaze to Ruki.

"They really want it, don't they?" Ruki inquires, her thick lashes slightly obscuring her view of her best friend as she glances up through them in an alluring manner. Aoi's face goes pink in response, but she nods, nonetheless.

"They do."

"Then let's not keep them waiting, shall we?"

Ruki's the first to lean in, slowly, her shadowed lids fluttering shut while Aoi's follow suit just a moment later. In that moment, the camera and many pairs of eyes behind the screen are forgotten; it's just them, and the first soft press of lip to lip.

The red lipstick lathered on Ruki's lips is somewhat sticky, but soft all the same - Aoi doesn't make a move to pursue further, but the feeling of kissing her best friend is one not unpleasant or unwelcome; for Ruki, it's more than that. No matter how many lingering gazes she leaves, whether for the camera or not, Aoi's oblivious. The raven's lips are sweeter and softer than Ruki has ever imagined, and for a moment, she wishes it wouldn't end - but then she's pulling back for the other's sake, and when she does, she holds her face still, just centimetres away from Aoi's. The latter parts her lips in a small breath, while Ruki's turn up into a small smile.

No words are spoken, but none have to be as Ruki leans in again and Aoi takes the invitation without hesitation. The fact that they were live to an audience was completely forgotten, and the tender yet eager way Ruki presses her lips to Aoi's once more has their hearts racing; Ruki can't help herself as she lifts a hand to place it on Aoi's waist, pulling her closer as the blonde's mouth parts to let her tongue meet the other's. She's not aggressive, but she takes the lead as she knows it's what Aoi needs - but Aoi eases into it quickly, and finds that what Ruki had said was correct. Kissing a woman  _ was  _ similar to kissing a man, but much softer, in a way that the raven can admit she enjoys. Maybe it's the fact that it's her best friend whom she loves and trusts; maybe it's how unarguably attractive Ruki is that ignites something in Aoi she's never felt before, but in that moment, she can't think to be afraid. She just wants to  _ feel, _ and with Ruki being as good of a kisser as she is, it's impossible not to.

Ruki's lids flutter open momentarily to catch sigh of Aoi's blissful face against her own, a small shudder running through the blonde's body as she closes her eyes again. Whether this kiss meant something to Aoi or not, she can't bring herself to care; she just wants to feel Aoi and Aoi's lips against her own, like she's longed for for so long.

At last, they pull apart, small breaths and gasps leaving their parted mouths. Ruki smiles again, while Aoi blushes; the intimacy of the moment is immense, and when they both catch sight of the laptop in the corner of their eyes, they quickly turn their heads towards it.

"We really just made out on camera, didn't we?" Ruki hums, eyes briefly scrolling over the excitement of the chat.

"I guess we did," Aoi responds, her face still pink.

"How did you enjoy your first kiss with a girl?" inquires Ruki then, not meeting Aoi's eyes. She knows she won't get much of an answer, but she needs something,  _ anything, _ to go off of.

"It was... nice," Aoi admits, and Ruki smiles to herself once more. "I'm glad it was you."

That's all Ruki needs.


End file.
